Wet-ding Proposal
by chrizzle
Summary: Hinata benci air kolam renang. Air berkaporit bau itu membuatnya mual. Namun, kendati mengetahui hal itu, Naruto sang tunangan malah menyuruhnya belajar berenang. Akhirnya,Hinata belajar tanpa mengetahui maksud tersembunyi Naruto menyuruhnya belajar berenang. AU. For Naru-Hina Fluffy Day #5. RnR?


Disclaimer: Naruto is under Masashi Kishimoto's right.

Warning: OOc bingit. **Typos** as always. minim deskripsi, sedang leyzi (lazy). AU. Basah, hati-hati masuk angin.

.

.

.

Hinata paling tidak suka kolam renang. Menurutnya kolam renang itu adalah sumber air berkaporit yang siap membuat siapapun menjadi sarang yang baik untuk jamur dan penyakit kulit lainnya.

Tapi sekarang, Naruto malah menyuruhnya belajar berenang.

Hinata hanya duduk di tepi kolam, memperhatikan riak air yang tidak tenang karena kakinya sedari tadi bergerak-gerak di dalamnya.

Walaupun ini kolam renang pribadi keluarga Naruto, tunangannya, tapi tetap saja ia kurang suka. Diulang, ia tidak suka kolam renang.

"Kenapa siiiihhh aku harus belajar berenang?" Gerutu Hinata saat melihat penampilannya –yang kesekian kali dengan memakai baju renang. Walaupun ia tidak suka, ia tak kuasa melawan wajah memelas Naruto yang meminta padanya.

"Hinata, lama menunggu?" Tanya Sakura, sang guru renang 'dadakan' Hinata.

Sakura adalah sahabat baik Naruto dan Hinata, yang entah mengapa langsung setuju saat Naruto memintanya untuk mengajari Hinata berenang. Sakura berjalan menuju Hinata, bergabung bersamanya untuk duduk dan merendam kaki. Ia mengikat rambutnya lalu memakai topi khusus renang di rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Lalu ia memberikan topi lain pada Hinata.

"Iya. Lama. Lamaaaaaaa sekali." Gerutu Hinata seperti anak kecil. Mendengarnya, Sakura hanya tersenyum. Hinata begitu mungkin karena ia terpaksa harus belajar berenang demi Naruto.

"Ayo kita pemanasan dulu." Ajaknya, dan mau tak mau Hinata harus berdiri dan mengikuti guru renang dadakan itu.

.

.

"Hahahha! Kau seperti anak kecil yang baru masuk air, Hinata-chan." Sang tunangan datang, berniat mengintip sebentar yang malah menjadi kebablasan, tertawa ngakak melihat Hinata yang berada di kolam dengan pelampung besar di sekeliling badannya.

"Naruto-kun jahat! Kenapa aku disuruh belajar berenang, sihhhh?" Teriak Hinata dari tengah kolam, lalu memukul-mukul air dengan kesal.

Sementara Naruto semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat Hinata yang berenang dengan pelampung ditambah mukanya yang merengut marah, membuatnya gemas.

Dikeluarkannya hp yang ada di kantong, lalu mengarahkannya ke Hinata.

"Himeee! Lihat kesini dooong." Seru Naruto.

Hinata refleks melihat ke arah Naruto. Namun ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah memotretnya dengan posenya yang memalukan itu membuatnya tambah kesal.

"Mou, Naruto-kun!" Teriaknya kesal.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa-tawa, sementara Sakura tersenyum dari pinggir kolam, menyukai bagaimana akrabnya dua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Pertama, kamu coba meluncur." Kata Sakura, lalu memakai kacamata renangnya. "Seperti ini. Angkat sebelah kaki ke dinding kolam, lalu dorong." Dan, Sakura sukses meluncur hingga hampir ke tengah kolam. Wajar saja, dorongan kakinya lumayan kuat.

Hinata mencoba, sama persis dengan Sakura, tapi setelah ia mendorong diri ke depan, air malah masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang tak sengaja terbuka.

"Fuwaaah! Sakura-chan! Toloong!"

.

.

"Selanjutnya, kita coba dengan pelampung ya." Kata Sakura. Ia kembali mendorong diri ke depan, namun kini kedua tangannya memegang pelampung karet. Ia terdorong ke depan, lalu mengayuh air dengan kaki. Ia melakukannya hingga ke ujung lain kolam.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, memakai kacamata renang birunya dan mulai meluncur. Tapi beberapa detik setelah meluncur, pegangan di pelampung terlepas dan membuatnya tenggelam –lagi.

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

.

.

Hinata sudah bisa mengayuh, namun ia masih membutuhkan pelampung di depan tangannya. Ia meluncur, hingga ke tengah kolam. Namun ketika ia sudah berada di tengah, kacamatanya lepas dan membuat matanya masuk air.

Ia menolak melihat dalam air, dan malah melepaskan tangannya dari pelampung.

Akhirnya Hinata tenggelam lagi.

"Sa-sakura-chan!"

.

.

"Aku menyeraaaah! Aku menyeraaah!" Keluh Hinata, setelah sangat kenyang akibat kebanyakan tertelan air kolam. Sakura bergabung dengannya di pinggir kolam, lalu menepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

"Padahal tadi hampir bisa, loh." Ujarnya menyemangati. "Ayo, lagi. Kamu harus bisa hari ini juga, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu mengambil pelampung dan mulai berlatih mengayuh dengan kaki. Beberapa kayuhan, ia mulai merasa lelah karena tidak terbiasa, namun ia tidak menyerah. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berhasil mendorong badannya sendiri, walaupun masih tidak terlalu kencang.

"Aa! Hinata-chan. Kau berhasil. Sekarang, kita coba tanpa pelampung." Sakura bertepuk tangan, menyemangati Hinata. Sementara gadis itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia lelah, ia harus mengakui berenang itu menyenangkan.

Akhirnya, selama satu harian itu, Hinata bisa mengambang. Walaupun ia belum bisa secara sempurna untuk berenang, sudah sebuah kemajuan melihatnya mau masuk ke dalam kolam.

.

.

_'Hinata-chan, nanti malam datang kerumahku, ya.' _

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto pada Hinata terngiang-ngiang di telinga Hinata ketika ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman tunangannya itu.

Bagitu masuk, yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan, tak ada satupun orang yang ada di rumah besar itu.

Mungkin Naruto-kun belum pulang.

Hinata membuka kulkas, mengambil susu kotak dan menunangkannya di gelas. Namun sebelum sempat meminumnya, Neji, kakaknya tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menggedong Hinata, meletakkannya di bahu.

"Ne-neji-nii! Apa-apaan inii?" Hinata yang berada di bahu Neji memberontak, namun punggungnya yang ditahan oleh tangan Neji membuatnya tidak bisa mengangkat badannya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat ke lantai.

"Hinata, sekarang kau akan kulempar ke kolam renang." Kata Neji kalem, namun membuat Hinata ketakutan setengah mati.

Hinata bahkan belum sempat terkejut ketika ia merasa melayang dan akhirnya jatuh ke air.

_Splash._

"Kyaaa!"

Hinata belum bisa berenang, namun ia tidak tenggelam. Karena sudah ada Naruto di sampingnya. Menjaga tubuhnya yang seharusnya sudah jatuh ke bawah, tenggelam.

"Na-naru, tolong, a-aku takut tenggelam." Pinta Hinata dengan suara gemetar, dengan mata hanya menatap Naruto yang memeluk erat dirinya di air.

Naruto diam saja, membuat Hinata heran, dan hanya bisa ikut diam sambil memeluk Naruto, takut tenggelam.

"Ambil nafas yang dalam, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto akhirnya, setelah membiarkan Hinata tenang sedikit selama beberapa saat.

Hinata menurut, ia mengira akan dibawa Naruto menuju tepi, namun Naruto menarik tangannya menuju ke dasar kolam.

Hinata menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan nafas sementara tangannya ditarik Naruto menuju dasar kolam. Setelah kakinya memijak dasar, Naruto mengecup bibirnya pelan, membuat Hinata langsung. membuka mata, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Pedih.

Air berkaporit itu masuk ke matanya, namun tidak cukup mengalahkan keterkejutannya saat Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak beludru yang terikat dari dasar dan melambai-lambai, membukanya dan menyematkan sebuah cincin berlian di jari manisnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia melihat tulisan, _'Marry Me'_ di dasar kolam.

Hinata tak bisa bertahan lagi. Mulutnya terbuka dan mengakibatkan air masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia segera meninggalkan Naruto untuk naik ke atas.

Hinata kemudian tersadar ia tak tahu caranya naik ke permukaan, karena ia baru sehari belajar berenang. Dalam pejaman mata kuat, ia mengerjap, bergerak gelisah karena butuh oksigen.

Naruto bergerak cepat, menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke permukaan.

"Fuwaah. Uhuuk, uhhuk." Hinata sampai ke permukaan, langsung memeluk Naruto karena takut tenggelam lagi. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya ketika ia mendengar suara riuh dan siul-siulan dari sekelilingnya.

Ketika mengedarkan pandangan, yang ia lihat adalah semua teman-temannya berkumpul di sekeliling kolam, berikut keluarganya dan keluarga Naruto.

"Na-naru, ini ada apa?" Tanyanya, masih memeluk Naruto yang masih berada di tengah-tengah kolam.

Naruto mengangkat tangan Hinata, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang tersemat indah di jari manisnya.

"Kau tak bisa lihat spanduk di dasar kolam?" Tanya Naruto balik pada Hinata. Hinata menunduk, tulisan _'Marry Me'_ masih terpampang jelas di sana.

"Tapi kenapa harus di dalam air?" Tanya Hinata sambil memelas.

"Supaya kamu tidak bisa berkata '_tidak'_." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata terkejut. Ia berkata tidak saat dilamar Naruto adalah hal yang mustahil. Menikahi Naruto dan membangun keluarga bahagia adalah impiannya.

Mereka berenang ke pinggir, lalu naik keluar dari kolam. Di pinggir, Naruto kembali memegang tangan Hinata, dan memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya untuk hening.

"Hinata, saat melihat ke matamu aku bisa melihat masa depanku. Hidupku yang bahagia denganmu, hidup kita yang bahagia bersama. Aku bisa melihat sosok istri masa depanku terefleksi sempurna di dalam matamu, membuatku tak sabar ingin mengecapnya segera bersamamu." Ujarnya seraya tak henti menatap mata Hinata. "Jadi, maukah kau jadi partner hidupku selamanya? Menikahlah denganku." Sambungnya.

Hinata diam, tak menjawab, karena cincinnya sudah lebih dahulu di pasang Naruto saat mereka berada dalam air. Sebagai ganti jawaban, ia menarik Naruto ke sisinya dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Riuh sekelilingnya terdengar, namun semakin lama semakin samar, tersamarkan detak jantungnya yang bertabuh begitu kencang. Sampai akhirnya suara-suara itu sama sekali tak terdengar, melainkan sebuah bisikan Naruto yang terdengar halus di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Owari!

.

.

Happy Naruto-Hinata Fluffy Day, Everbody!

Review?


End file.
